Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: Kagome gets taken by Naraku, but as they actually get to know each other what happens when they start rubbing off on one another? Story is better then the summary. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Dead?

**Hello all, I am back again with yet another story, but this one is different. I am co-writing this story with a friend of mine. Her name is xSilverShadowsx, she also edited and spell checked. She said that if anyone wanted to co-write with her to email her and well, I did lmao. After long thought, editing and all here it is. Hope you all like, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it! **

**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**Chapter One: Dead?**

_'Stupid Inuyasha, why does he have to be so mean to me? All I was doing was protecting Shippou. Inuyasha deserved to be sat for torturing him. After all, Shippou is only a kit; he just loves to tease Inuyasha. I know he shouldn't do it but Inuyahsa didn't have to react like he did._' Kagome thought as she soaked in the hot springs she had laid claim to after the fight she had with Inuyasha. Staring into a small Shikon shard she thought over the latest events in her unusual life.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha, what have you been doing? You smell really funny. You smell like..."

And just as Shippou was about ready to finish his sentence, Inuyasha reached up to Miroku's shoulder and yanked him up by the tail. Putting on his best scowl he growled at the kit.

"If you dare finish that comment I swear you will be sleeping with the fish, runt!"

Shippou deciding to annoy Inuyasha further went on. "As I was _saying_," Shippou said with a pointed look at Inuyasha. "He smells of dirt and bones."

Everyone glanced at Inuyasha. With a loud growl Inuyasha turned and threw Shippou across the clearing, which they had stopped at for lunch. Shippou smacked into the tree with a resounding thud. Kagome was furious, shocked and scared at the same time did the only thing that came natural. Glaring with barely suppressed anger Kagome stood rigid with her back facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said in a sickly sweet tone. "**SIT BOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? HE IS ONLY A KIT FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO HIM FOR TELLING US THE TRUTH? WE ALL KNEW WHERE YOU WERE, YOU BAKA! WE ALL KNOW WHAT GOES ON, WE KNOW WHERE YOU GO!**"

Taking a deep breath, she went on in a lighter, sadder tone as she added. "We all have eyes you know, Inuyasha. We all see the soul-stealers; we knew you would go to her like you always do." As she was saying this she had gone to Shippou, picked him up and cradled his small form to her body.

"I don't care if ya knew where I was! It is my business and my business only! That little brat had no right to tell everyone **MY** business," he growled as he came up out of his hole.

"Inuyasha, what he said gave you no right to slam his body into a tree either. How can you be so heartless? He's just a kit!"

"I'll show you heartless, wench," he growled. "You are good for nothing... only a shard detector to me and everyone else in this group. You'll never be more than a copy. You will always be second best! "With one last glare in her direction he bounded into the forest and he barked out," Now leave me the hell alone and go back where you belong!"

Holding Shippou tighter to her chest she looked over her shoulder at Miroku and Sango. "Is that what you guys really think?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise as Sango's face showed how mad she really was. "If you think for one second what that good-for-nothing _hanyou_ said is true." she spat. At this both Miroku and Kagome's jaws dropped. Sango had never been prejudiced against anyone. "I will personally go hunt him down and castrate him."

"I have to agree with my lovely Sango-Chan." At this Sango gave him a death glare. "We would never think so lowly of you ever." Kagome fully turned around to see Sango nodding her head in agreement.

Kagome smiled slightly and shifted, a now awake, Shippou on her hip. _'At least I know I still have some friends.'_ she thought with a sigh. "Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me. Now if you don't mind I think I could use a soak in a hot spring. I think I saw one when we were walking."

"Do you want some company, Kagome-Chan?" Kagome gave Miroku a dry look.

"No, Miroku." Shippou hopped off her shoulder, puffed up his chest.

"I'll protect you, Kagome!"

"Really, Shippou? You would do that for me?" She giggled when his face broke out into a grin. Looking like he was going to burst with pride she stroked his little ego a bit more. "Just make sure to keep Miroku away from the hot spring all right? Because you're so strong you will have no problem." Trying to keep from laughing at the look on his face, she glanced over at Sango and pleaded with her eyes if she would stay and watch the pervert. Sango nodded 'yes' at the silent question.

With one last look at her friends she picked up her bathing supplies and swung her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder, and walked into the forest. Not knowing it would change her life forever.

**END FLASHBACK**

She placed the shard back into the vial with the others and heard some rustling in the bushes. Kagome quickly turned to see Kikyou standing behind her, with a small smile on her face. Suspicious as to why she was there, Kagome asked her. Not letting down her guard, Kagome grabbed her towel and pulled it over her body and quickly got dressed.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question, Kagome. I just wanted to ask if you could forgive me? I have been terrible to you and I know that I haven't been the nicest person."

"You are right, you haven't been the nicest person, but I want to know what brought on all of this remorse?"

"Well, I know that my time here is limited and this body of mine is almost done for. I just wished to make amends for what I have done."

Still a little suspicious Kagome nodded her agreement in forgiveness. Kagome being only to kind hearted thought nothing of it. Kikyou wished for a friendly, maybe even sisterly hug if it wasn't too much to ask, and Kagome being Kagome gave one freely. Still in the embrace of the 'clay pot' Kikyou, she didn't notice the small nod Kikyou gave someone standing behind her.

All of a sudden there were cold, white delicate hands around her waist and pulling her high into the clouds. As this transpired, no one but Kikyou noticed the vial of shards fall from the small hands of the woman being kidnapped or should we say Miko-napped? Kikyou kneeled down and picked up the vial and with a smirk placed it around her neck.

**With the group**

A while after Kagome had left, Inuyasha had come back to state that he was hungry. All he got was angry stares and the cold shoulder. He bounded into a tree to start complaining.

"What is taking that wench so long, I'm hungry and she has to make me Ramen," Inuyasha complained.

"Well, if you wouldn't have hurt her so badly she might not have taken this long, you mutt for brains!" Sango declared using Kagome's terminology. She glared daggers up at the hanyou that was sitting on a tree.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha suddenly trailed off. The rest of the group looked on in confusion while he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. Turning quickly, he jumped off the branch to look behind the group.

"Hello, Inuyasha," a soft voice spoke from behind them. Jumping, Sango and Miroku turned to look at the un-dead priestess. She regarded them coolly and then spoke. "I have some bad news for you and your group here," Kikyou said.

"I came upon Kagome at the springs as a demon happened upon her. I saw the demon knock her unconscious and drag her from the springs. I fear her life is in grave danger." Looking around she saw the shocked faces of the time-traveling miko's friends. Inuyasha's face was blank, but that quickly gave way to anger.

"What the hell! Can't that girl ever keep herself out of trouble," he shouted. Turning to point a claw at Sango he bellowed. "Why didn't you go with her? You should know by now that she can't take care of herself. Now we don't have a shard-detector!"

"Well maybe if you were such a heartless bastard she wouldn't have gone off!" she retorted. Glaring angrily at him she turned her back and began to pack up the camp. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kikyou gliding back into the forest. '_Good riddance' _she thought with a huff. _'But I still don't trust her! Something just doesn't add up,'_ Sango mused as she pulled Hiraikotsu onto her back. Walking towards the hot spring she started going over in her head all the ways to track different demons, just in case she had forgotten something. She was going to get Kagome back, even if it meant she had to do it herself.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Miroku with Kirara and Shippou on a shoulder. He gave her a gentle smile as he said," You are not alone in wanting to get Kagome-Chan back. I will help in any way I can." As the four companions turned to head to the hot springs an indigent "OI!" was heard behind them. A few seconds later a red blur could be seen in the trees ahead of them.

The infamous Inu-gumi had a new mission. They needed to find the, now missing, Kagome.

**With the sleeping Kagome**

"Soon...soon, you will awaken, my dear," a soft voice cooed. "And then I will have my revenge and I will take what is rightfully mine! You will know my pain and you will know what I have gone through! My plan will succeed and then that filthy half-breed will be sorry for ever getting in my way!" a dark figured proclaimed.

Across the room a figure on a bed stirred in conscientious. The figure sat up and looked around. She couldn't see anything but darkness. Then a figure moved closer to her bedside. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to move away from the person in front of her...

" YOU! What do you want with me? Why have you brought me here, Naraku?" Kagome screamed.

**A/N: **

**We both really hope you like this fan fiction. After this one is finished we are going to do one under her name. Please Read and Review and let us know what you think about it. I am working on the second chapter so it should be out soon. Thanks.**

**GoldenEyedGirl **

**And **

**xSilverShadowsx**

Chapter Summery:

_Shippou teased Inuyasha for smelling of earth and bones._

_Inuyasha got mad about it and threw him into a treat, causing Kagome to get angry and sit him._

_Kagome vented her steam and went to a nearby hot spring to cool her temper and relax._

_Kikyou shows up and tricks Kagome into thinking she wanted a truce._

_Kagome gets kidnapped or mikonapped by the infamous Naraku._

**Chapter Two Preview:**

Naraku stepped into the light to give her a better view of his mysterious perfection. He sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her with those blood red eyes of his. They looked as if they could stare right into your soul and know your every fear. Kagome not liking how close he was getting to her she tried to scoot away from him as far as possible.

She almost fell off the bed completely before strong hands caught her roughly by the upper arms. She looked up into the forbidding eyes of her capture with both fear and defiance. She saw that he had a look about him, something was different. She stared at the evil hanyou a bit before asking her question yet again.

"Why did you bring me here, Naraku? Am I just a distraction? You get me out of the way so Kikyou can take Inuyasha to hell with her? I have thought of that already but what I don't understand is why you would do that for nothing because we all know that you do not do anything for free. So what do you get out of the deal? Inuyasha can't see the jewel shards, he isn't the one that can feel them and destroy the one thing you want, so tell me... why am I here?" she asked getting braver by the minute.

Well, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. Let me know what you think. Thank you and please review.


	2. Plans For Kagome

Well I am back now. Thank you everyone who reviewed. The reviews we get mean a lot to me and Silver. I have been working hard on this chapter and I truly hope that you all like it, but enough of this drabble; I suppose you want to get onto the story but first... Review Responses and Disclaimer.

**Review Responses:**

**Sesshys koi**: Thanks sis, I am glad you like it and don't worry I fixed that lmao. I hope I updated soon enough for ya! Lmao ttyl.

**Corrina:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry about the cliff hanger but that is what stories are all about! Lmao. Thanks again!

**Rikku-san**: Yes I know, I fixed it and it wasn't that way when I loaded it. Thank you for your review and as for Inuyasha being harsh... it is a story after all... it helps with the plot. I didn't think I made Kikyou bitchy, she just wants one thing... and that is to take Inuyasha to hell with her. Naraku on the other hand will be OOC... everyone probably will but isn't that the whole point? Lol... thank you so much for your review.

**LadyDogDemon**: I am glad you love it and as for getting to the romance fast... I don't see it happening very soon. I want to go into detail and take it slowly. I don't want to rush this story like I seem to do with my others lol... Please don't be mad and I hope you still read this story. Thank you for your review.

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**Chapter Two: Plans for Kagome**

"Calm yourself, Miko. I will not do you harm, yet. If you behave yourself I will not harm you in anyway. I will however tell you that your dear half-breed is with Kikyou as we speak, forgotten once again and so soon after you went missing." Naraku clicked his tongue in disapproval and moved to the side.

Naraku stepped into the light to give her a better view of his mysterious perfection. He sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her with those blood red eyes of his. They looked as if they could stare right into your soul and know your every fear. Kagome not liking how close he was getting to her she tried to scoot away from him as far as possible.

She almost fell off the bed completely before strong hands caught her roughly by the upper arms. She looked up into the forbidding eyes of her capture with both fear and defiance. She saw that he had a look about him, something was different. She stared at the evil hanyou a bit before asking her question yet again.

"Why did you bring me here, Naraku? Am I just a distraction? You get me out of the way so Kikyou can take Inuyasha to hell with her? I have thought of that already but what I don't understand is why you would do that for nothing because we all know that you do not do anything for free. So what do you get out of the deal? Inuyasha can't see the jewel shards, he isn't the one that can feel them and destroy the one thing you want, so tell me... why am I here?" she asked getting braver by the minute.

Naraku stood, stared at her a minute. Letting his rage show in his eyes and features, letting it build with each passing second before long he couldn't contain it and did the most natural thing to him. He reached out to her and smacked her harder then one should, right across the left side of her face. She dare question him! His plan was for him to know and for everyone else to find out after it was too late to stop it.

"Do not question me, Miko. Fore my plans are far beyond your insight. You will behave yourself and do not do anything stupid from now on or your punishment will be far worse then what I have just done." Naraku sneered, turned and headed to the door, stopping before the door he said over his shoulder… "I will send Kagura to you; you need to change into something respectable." After that was said he left her where she lay.

Kagome couldn't believe he had hit her. Well okay so maybe she could believe it but she hadn't done anything to deserve it. _' That bastard brings me here, stares at me and scares me and tells me that Inuyasha has forgotten me and he expects me to just sit here and do nothing about it? I will get out of here, come hell or high water.'_ She thought to herself, rubbing her stinging cheek. She knew that she would have a bruise where he had hit her but it wasn't that bad, it could be worse, right?

**With the Inu Group**

"Inuyasha! Slow down already, we can't keep up with you!" Sango screamed at the fast paced Hanyou.

"Get on Kirara and ride her if you can't keep up with me!" Inuyasha shot further ahead of them again.

"You know that we have already rode her most of the way and she is too tired to fly any further. Inuyasha! We need to stop and rest, plus we can get something to eat."

At the word eat, Inuyasha slowed down and then finally dropped from a tree, letting Kikyou off of his back and onto the ground. Gently he took her hand and led her to where the group had stopped and sat down. Miroku was off gathering fire wood to make the Ramen Inuyasha just so loved to eat.

Inuyasha was rummaging through the big yellow pack that had been thrown into the forest when the demon took Kagome. At the thought of Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes softened a bit before going back to his normal features. He pulled out the container of Ramen and handed it to Sango, who took it with a snap and cooked it for him.

'_I shouldn't have been so mean to her... wait... stop... we will get her back and then I will apologize for being... what is it she used to say... a dick head... yeah a dick head.'_ he thought before pushing all thoughts aside and took the steaming bowl of Ramen from Sango.

Sango was about to shove them back at him and hopefully spill it until she noticed the change in his attitude and knew that he had been thinking about Kagome. She did that to everyone, made them softer, more protective of her and their friends, but now that she wasn't there to cheer them up, what would become of them now? Miroku hadn't even tried to touch her butt once and it was starting to concern her.

'_I might lead on that I don't like it but I know deep down I love the attention. Maybe one of these days he will become serious and actually just want to settle down with one woman. I know that will never happen until Naraku is defeated.'_ she thought as she cooked them Ramen.

Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, hugged him and told him that she needed to go and feed. He nodded and she turned and left to go find the souls that would sustain her. What she didn't see was Inuyasha cringing at the thought of her eating souls for her meals. It was more then a little disturbing thought. Holding the cooked Ramen, he looked at it awhile before digging into his favorite food. Unknown to them Naraku was watching on Kanna's mirror.

**With Naraku**

Kukukukukuku... Naraku chuckled while still looking upon the group. Trying to learn as much about them as he could, so he could influence Kagome's dreams to make her think that they have forgotten her and are fine without her. He needed her to believe him when he said that they don't care about her.

'_They will find out what it is like to have to go through the horrors of putting up with that for awhile. I had to for a time but it is their turn now, and as for my plan, heh, on working on turning her against her friends. She will be mine! Along with the power she holds in that miko body of hers. With her on my side I can't go wrong and then Inuyasha will pay for stealing Kikyou from me AND for being the one she wants. I will get the rest of that blasted jewel.' _Naraku thought with an evil smirk gracing his lips.

His other half, Onigumo, the human side of him couldn't get over the fact that Kikyou did not want to be with him and that she had chosen to be with a hanyou instead of him. He was an evil, greedy man. That is one thing him and the actual demon side had in common. They both coveted power and would do anything to attain it.

"Leave and go with Kagura to get the Miko bathed and changed into something respectable. I do not wish to see that revealing clothing again." Naraku dismissed her with a wave of his hand, letting her know that she was no longer needed. She bowed and backed out of the room, clutching her mirror tightly to her chest. She straightened in the hallway and made her way to Kagura's side.

Kagura looked down upon her '_sister_' and gestured for them to walk to their '_guests_' bedchamber. Kagura was walking slowly down the winding halls and twisting corridors, holding a bundle of clothes, soaps and body oils. Kanna was still clutching her mirror as not to drop it on the floor and it break. Walking up to one of the largest doors on the third floor of the northern wing, Kagura knocks and not waiting for an answer walks right in, with Kanna at her heels.

Kagome, being startled out of her thoughts, turned and looked upon the intruders and noticed that it was Kagura and Kanna that had broken her train of thought. She looked from one and then to the other for a moment before getting off of her bed and asking if they were there to bring her clothes. Kanna nodded and Kagura told her to follow her to the springs to get cleaned up, which she did happily.

'_A bath! Oh, that sounds like the best thing since I arrived here. I can't wait to soak.'_ she thought on a little cheery note. They took a few turns before coming to a medium sized door, leading to the hot springs. When the doors opened, it wasn't what she expected. She thought that it would be dark and dank like the rest of the castle but instead it was a little dark but nice and not dank at all.

The flooring was made of black marble, the walls made of a dark granite and the edge around the spring was made of some silver material. Kagura got herself busy by setting out the supplies, putting the rose oil into the water to give it an aroma and putting the yukita beside the towel for Kagome to get dressed into once she was done. Kanna laid her mirror down on the floor carefully and stripped her clothing. Kagura following suit stepped into the spring after her sister. They stared at Kagome and then shrugged...

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get in?" Kagura asked annoyed.

"I didn't know you both were going to join me."

"Of course we were you didn't think that we would let you be in here alone, with the risk of you escaping? No way will I leave you alone."

'_Duh!'_ Kagome thought, stripping her clothing off and putting them in a neat bundle close to the clean clothes. Getting into the spring she let out a hiss of pure bliss before sliding all the way in and settling down into the nice hot rosy smelling water. Kagome sat there for a bit with her eyes closed and then not wanting to be there to long dove under the water and popped back up not three feet away from where she was.

Her hair wet she went over to grab what she thought was the shampoo but before she could Kagura grabbed it first, squeezed some into her palm and then started washing Kagome's hair. Kanna getting the idea; she got the body wash and started washing Kagome, top to bottom.

"Naraku told us to get you clean and then dress you respectably. It is our job to wash and clean you then dress you." Kagura said answering Kagome's unspoken question.

"Foot." Kanna said simply.

"What?" Kagome looked at her confused for a minute.

"I need your foot."

"Oh. Sorry." she said lifting up a leg and balancing on the other. After that one was done they switched to the next side. They washed her and dried her and got her dressed.

Kagura then told her that she was to meet Naraku in the dinning area, which they would show her the way. They took her out of the spring room and down long halls and such, through many large rooms and areas before finally coming to a nice sized door.

Pointing and nodding Kagura and Kanna left her to open the door herself. Stepping into the room she noticed that she was the only one here. She walked forward a bit before feeling strong, long arms circling her waist.

Shrieking in surprise she turned in the arms around her and found red eyes staring intently at her. He bowed his head in acknowledgement and then released her. Grabbing her arm he took her to the table and seated her. Taking a seat beside her, dinner was served.

Naraku looked at the little miko sitting beside him, waiting for him to take a bite of his food first before starting in on her own. Manners… they are such a wonderful thing, and polite too. She has manners, is polite, fiercely loyal, kind and pure... it is going to be a challenge to break her.

'_My plan is working perfectly, soon she will trust me and then the second half of my plan can follow through. She will love me, I will make her and when we go to fight Inuyasha and his nitwit gang, she will have to be on my side because she wouldn't want to lose someone she loves, now would she? It did feel somewhat nice to hold her for a few seconds without the thought of her purifying me. More to the point when she is on my side I will not lose to the reckless hanyou and his pathetic gang.'_ Naraku thought with a slight chuckle.

Kagome hearing the little chuckle looked up at him and wondered what could be so funny as to laugh. She had never heard him laugh, well without anything bad going to happen next. Kagome looked down at her plate, thinking of how her friends were fairing and how much she missed them in that short amount of time and wondering if they missed her just as much as she missed them.

'_I am so confused, I don't understand why I am here and why he isn't hurting me or killing me. He must have some kind of plan for me. I don't know if I like that idea, I know I don't like that idea. I wonder what he is planning for him to chuckle like that.' _she thought for the millionth time that day.

"Miko, you are going to stay here. You may ask why but I don't have to answer you but I will. It is because they have forgotten you but still you have the remaining shards around your neck. I will ransom those shards for you, your friends will be the ones to choose if you live or die, but I do believe that they will want the shards and not you." Naraku set the bait.

"I don't believe you, they wouldn't forget about me ever. They would want me to be safe and then fight you for the Jewel. You know that as well as I." Kagome challenged not really to sure she was speaking the truth.

She knew that Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara would fight for her and try to save her but she wasn't so sure about Inuyasha. He has what he wants and that would be the undead Miko, Kikyou. He then only wants one other thing and that would be a completed Shikon no Tama.

"We shall see, won't we my precious Miko." Naraku smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do not question me, Miko." Naraku answered her and then stood to leave. "You are to go to your room and I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. You try to escape and I will know it. You will be punished if I catch you out of your room." He said leaving.

Kagome just stared off to where he disappeared to. She finished a bit more of her meal and stood. As soon as she stood she was greeted by Kagura, telling her that she will take her to her room and that there will be two guards to guard her door.

Kagome nodded sadly and followed pursuit. When Kagome entered her room she got dressed for bed and slipped into the covers. Praying to Kami that her friends were looking for her at this very moment, she slipped into an uneasy rest.

**Kagome's Dream**

It all started so lovely, but then it all turned for the worse. She stood on the hill facing the village. Kagome noticed how bright and sunny it was, how the wind blew just right and how the bird's songs sounded extra sweet. She slowly started walking towards the village when her favorite hanyou appeared and told her that she was a slow human. Turned his back to her and bent down, telling her to get on. She did so with a slight smile on her face.

They sped along, the scenery going by in a flash and before they knew it they were there in the village. Kaede was coming out of her hut with Shippou at her heels. Shippou ran to her and stopped at her feet, looked up to her and said to her...

"You are the best friend I ever had." he said smiling.

She looked upon him like he had lost his mind. She always had the impression that he thought of her like a mother. But what was really weird is when Sango came out saying the same thing, when she knew that the taiji thought of her as a sister.

Something was amiss, she knew not what but she could feel something had changed. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and then it all went dark for a second or two, when there was light once more, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hands were covered in blood and there was only one person dead.

They stared at her like she just killed someone. She started screaming that it wasn't her, that it was someone else who had done the nasty deed. Then it happened, she felt it, they hated her and she didn't care. She turned to each one of the remaining members and in turn asked them how long it took them to forget her.

They answered, not even a week. That tore her apart; she got angry and then came the blinding flash, again. When there was barely enough light to see by she noticed that they were all dead and that there was a menacing laugh to be heard somewhere near. She then noticed that the laugh was not someone else's but it was hers and she was enjoying herself. They had forgotten her so she had gotten revenge.

**End Dream**

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat and started crying at what she had seen. She couldn't do that, she wasn't capable of it but deep down she knew... she knew that she was capable... capable of immense evil... if only... if only the Jewel was complete and she tainted it... she would become an unstoppable evil. She would be an evil that would be coveted for its entire power to destroy. Making her mind up, she vowed she would stay pure, and escape at the same time, she would find a way to get back to where she belonged... with her friends.

Kagome sat there for a few more moments thinking of the dream she had just had. She then realized that she wouldn't be able to kill any of her friends, except one. That one she knew had hurt her beyond words, beyond anything. That one was… Inuyasha.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. We hope you liked it and remember to review. I will work hard for another chapter... I hope to have another one posted soon, like in the next couple of days... but don't forget... I have other stories to update also. Thank you all.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**

**And**

**SilverShadows**

**Ja Ne!**

**Summery:**

_Kagome and Naraku have a small chat. She questions him and he slaps her._

_Inuyasha remembers how Kagome is with everyone and how he had mistreated her._

_Kikyou joins the group_

_Naraku spies on the Inu group with Kanna's mirror._

_Kagura and Kanna are sent to bathe and keep an eye on Kagome._

_Kagome and Naraku eat together._

_Kagome has a dream._

**Chapter Three Preview:**

'Why did this have to happen to me? Why does everything abnormal have to happen to me? I want to be normal again; I want to be as normal as every other kid in my time. But Nooooooo! I can't because I had to fall down a stupid well.' Kagome pouted thoughtfully.

She had been sitting there for Kami knows how long, waiting for Naraku to show up at the breakfast table. She had had an awful night last night, after that dream she couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned and tried not to think anything like that would happen to her friends. Tried to tell herself that she wasn't capable of those hurtful things, but to be honest she really didn't know because her powers hadn't fully developed yet and her feelings had been hurt at the time.

I hope you have enjoyed yet another chapter of this story. Let me know what you think and please be honest. Please review, I only update if I get 5 reviews per chapter. Thank you.


	3. Breakfast and Guilt

**A/N: Well, it looks like I will be doing this one on my own lol... mostly anyway. If any of you would like to contribute to this fiction so feel free to do so and I promise you will get the recognition you deserve. I would also like to apologize about how long it is taking me with my other stories. It is just that I have no inspiration at this time and have had major writer's block, so please forgive me and try to be patient. I will update the rest of my stories as soon as I can.**

**After this chapter I plan on updating Demons at Play because of my 5 review per chapter thing... well it has enough to be updated so you know. I will work on my other stories and try to update as soon as they get the right amount of reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter honestly, it is the one that I have done on my own so please, tell the truth and you can even flame if you want. Thanks for reading the hated Authors Note.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope! I don't own it but that doesn't mean I can't dream!

**Thin Line Between Love and Hate**

**Chapter Three: _ Breakfast and Guilt_**

'_Why did this have to happen to me? Why does everything abnormal have to happen to me? I want to be normal again; I want to be as normal as every other kid in my time. But Nooooooo! I can't because I had to fall down a stupid well.'_ Kagome pouted thoughtfully.

She had been sitting there for Kami knows how long, waiting for Naraku to show up at the breakfast table. She had had an awful night last night, after that dream she couldn't get back to sleep. She tossed and turned and tried not to think anything like that would happen to her friends. Tried to tell herself that she wasn't capable of those hurtful things, but to be honest she really didn't know because her powers hadn't fully developed yet and her feelings had been hurt at the time.

Thinking things over again she realized that she wouldn't be able to hurt her friends for forgetting her, she would be very hurt yes, but she wouldn't hurt them... nope **NOT THEM**. Inuyasha on the other hand, she didn't know if she would be able to hurt him or not. She tried to convince herself that she couldn't be able to hurt him but remembering all of the times he had hurt her and made her mad she knew that she would be able to hurt him at least a little bit and enjoy it too, until after everything was done would she be able to feel the guilt.

'_I am going to stay pure. Remember that. I am going to stay pure. I have to stay pure in order to keep the Jewel from being tainted. I have to complete the Jewel and make an unselfish wish in order for it to disappear.' _Kagome thought.

Just as she was about to get up and go back to her room she felt the presence of the one she wished to avoid, the one that looked devilishly handsome this gloomy morning. The thought came unbidden to her mind and before she knew it she was blushing, hating the fact that his eyes seemed to catch everything and know exactly why. It was impossible she knew but the way he looked at her now made her think of someone going to market to buy a roast for dinner.

He was hungry, he knew, but he wasn't hungry for the food that was sat nicely upon the long table. He was hungry for the woman that sat staring at him with a little bit of awe in her eyes. What was wrong with him! What was wrong with her! He stared at the fine creature as he took his place at the table. The servant that was standing nearby gave him his plate and then gave Kagome hers. She waited like she was supposed to, until after he took the first bite, and then cautiously took a bite from her plate.

Naraku couldn't help but think back to the dream he had had last night. He normally don't dream so when he does he knows that there is a purpose to those but what purpose could come from seducing the young miko in front of him. Seducing her and enjoying it immensely. His dream was of him and her, in his room sharing not only a night of pure primal passion but a lifetime of it. This is the part he was shocked about.

'_What is going on? All of this is happening under my very nose. What is it about this tiny Miko that has caught my attention and grabbed my senses? What kind of trickery is this? Could she somehow put some sort of spell on me? No, but that is not possible. She wouldn't do that, for one is it too evil for her to even think of and for another she is in love with that annoying half-breed, Inuyasha. Plus I would be able to resist any such things and would be able to sense when that kind of work is around.'_ Naraku thought as he slowly ate his food.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? I wonder why he is staring at me like I am some kind of mystical being. He knows who and what I am so what's the deal? Kami I am so confused right now, I wish I could talk to Kaede or better yet Mom. I miss my family so much. I wish I could talk to mom and listen to gramps go on and on about stuff I already know and yes I even miss Souta teasing me about everything.'_ she thought with a sad sigh sipping her hot tea.

"What is it that causes you to sigh, little priestess?" Naraku asked her, raising a brow as he finished.

"Nothing you would understand I am sure." Kagome said as politely as she could. She did not want to upset the hanyou sitting so close to her.

"Try me, little one." He mocked her.

"I would rather not. I don't think you would understand it anyway." She said sighing once more.

"Fine, I will not force you to tell me but if you don't stop that infernal sighing I will not be held responsible for the outcome." Naraku said harshly.

He knew she couldn't help it and he also knew that she had no idea that her sighing reminded him of his dream. Her eyes rounded for a moment and then she nodded. He nodded in return thanking Kami she would no longer do it and then he did something to make her giggle a bit. He himself sighed.

He knew it would be a little funny but the girl didn't have to sound so innocent. He knew she was a complete and pure innocent and damn it if it wasn't getting on his very last nerves. He was going to go and meet Kikyou after breakfast and see what she had to say about the Inuyasha group and her insights on Inuyasha himself. He looked at the girl and she covered her mouth trying to hide the fact that she had laughed. He knew that his eyes had taken on a playful mischievous look to them and quickly closed his eyes.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had seen. He was about to laugh, she knew it! Maybe he wasn't as hard and evil and everyone thought him to be. She knew she couldn't make that assumption on just basically meeting him and being held prisoner by him either.

"I wonder if he laughs at all? I wonder what he is like on his own or as a boy maybe? …………… Oh dear, I need to get out of here before I start contemplating everything else about this evil, strange, mysterious, handsome man… demon… Hanyou! What is it about me and being attracted to hanyous?" Kagome thought with a little sigh.

"What have I told you about that racket? I will be leaving after breakfast. You are free to roam about the castle as long as Kagura and/or Kanna are with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, perfectly clear."

Naraku stood and walked to the door before glancing at the small frame of the miko in his dining room. He smirked at his plan and went to join Kikyou for their discussion.

Kagome was left in the dining room to eat alone and silently clear her thoughts. Kagura and Kanna stood just inside the door incase the miko wanted to leave the room. Which she did, she asked if the palace had a garden to which the answer was… yes. They took her to her destination and sat quietly on a bench outside. It was quiet a lovely garden. Roses, pansies, carnations… you name it. She couldn't believe her eyes, so many beautiful things at such an evil place. She had asked Kagura who had planted them and all she would say was that they were there before she was created.

**With the Inuyasha group**

"I miss Kagome!" Shippou cried out.

"I know Shippou, I miss her too." Sango agreed.

"As do I little one, I am sure we all do. Well I am sure that most of us do." Miroku muttered the last part.

"Hey! I heard that you rotten Monk. I miss her too ya know!" Inuyasha said and turned a pretty shade of pink.

Sango knew that Inuyasha only blushed when he had said a true and meaningful thing. She just couldn't believe he would say it in front of Kikyou. Who just sat there gazing off into space like usual.

"I am sure we will find her soon. She is a strong miko for being so young and untrained." Was the dead reply of Kikyou.

Miroku stared at the dead priestess as if she had grown another head. Since when did Kikyou care of what others felt and why the sudden compassion but before he could ask her she leaned over to Inuyasha and told him that she needed to feed.

She got up and headed off into the forest for her morning feed. She walked several yards away before calling to Naraku.

"You can come out now, I know your there and we are safe here."

Naraku appeared as if out of thin air and stood directly in front of the dead miko. He nodded to her and she slowly sat down where she stood. Naraku of course did the same and they stared at each other before continuing on with their business.

"What news do you have for me, Kikyou?"

"They all miss her terribly but they believe the story I concocted and are now searching for her. I have led them in circles so far but they will not believe me for long and will shortly start looking in a different direction."

"Not to worry on that part. I have started my plan and you can go ahead and let them go where ever they wish because no matter how they try they will not find my castle. I have moved it yet again and I am sure even you wouldn't be able to find at this moment in time."

"I will continue to be with the group and make sure that they stay clear of the palace. I believe it is time for Inuyasha to have a run in with his brother, Sesshoumaru."

Naraku nodded and disappeared. He went back to his castle to set the second stage of plan into action. He was going to get Kagome to love him, no matter what. One way or another she would love him and he would enjoy using her for his ultimate plan. He would make Inuyasha pay once and for all. Kikyou made sure that Naraku was truly gone before going and finding some souls for her to feed off of.

**With the Inuyasha gang**

Inuyasha was in his tree as always, just sitting and listening to the silent morning. They were all waiting for Kikyou to get back before heading off to find Kagome. Inuyasha looked as if he was resting peacefully but if you looked close enough you would be able to see one of his ears tweak every now and then.

Miroku was sitting by the remains of last night's camp fire. He was thinking of his past, present and future. He couldn't help but suddenly feel like there was a major chance of him not surviving the final battle with Naraku. He would do his best to make sure that everyone stays alive, along with himself. He looked at his hand and sighed slightly, wishing that in the end of this whole episode that his hand and future would be free and clear.

Sango on the other hand wasn't only thinking of the future, but if it contained a very hentai monk. She might act like she doesn't like him but they all knew that her and Miroku had a thing going between them. When things were over they might just have a chance at a wonderful life, **IF** Miroku ever learned to keep his hands to himself. Sango knew that she would lose her brother for good but she had known that for awhile now, but no matter how long she knew it would still hurt when he finally left this earth.

Shippou was lying curled by Kirara. Having dreams of Kagome and missing her like crazy. He tossed and turned, seemingly couldn't find the right position in which to lie. He cried out a small "Kagome" before going into a light slumber yet again.

At hearing a whispered "Kagome" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he suddenly felt extreme guilt about having a fight with her just before she had gotten taken by that demon. Inuyasha looked up into the almost mid afternoon sky searching his mind for ways to find Kagome. A slight breeze hit him in the face, and along with that breeze came the odor of earth and bones.

'_Gomen nasai, Kagome.' _ Inuyasha thought sadly as he watched Kikyou.

Kikyou walked into the sad little camp. She eyed the small Kitsune cub, Monk and Taijiya (sp?). She didn't like them and they didn't like her but that didn't matter; all that matters is if she can get Inuyasha to love her to where he will be blinded by anything she says. Smirking a little bit before she sat down, looking up into the tree where Inuyasha sat.

"Inuyasha, I believe it is time we resumed our search for Kagome." Kikyou stated in her dead tone.

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over to her and hunkered down to where she could get on his back. Sango woke Shippou from his nap, and Kirara transformed into her demon form and off they went Miroku, Sango and Shippou on Kirara and Kikyou riding on Inuyasha's back. Little did they know that they were going into the lands of the feared, The Lord of the Western Lands… Lord Sesshoumaru.

**A/N: Well that will be all for now. I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you honestly think. If you have any comments or suggestions please email me or leave them in a review. Again, I will update when I receive 5 reviews. I am going to work on Demons At Play now. I know the characters are OOC but I intended them to be that way. Thank you.**

**Review Responses:**

**theREALmeaningofinsane:** Thank you for your wonderful review. I am so glad you think my story KICKSBUTT! Lol.

**AnariHanyou2**: I hope I satisfied you in updating. Thanks for the review.

**pink-flame-kit**: I really hope that you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for the review.

**Sophie-chan:** Thanks so much for the review.

**Rena Moon:** I hope that you still think it is realistic. Thanks a bunch for your review.

**shadows-insanity: **I did, hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**INUGIRL:** I am sorry you had to wait so long for the update and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**razzledazzlepink:** I am really happy you think it is great. Thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter. Love your nick by the way lol.

**GoldenEyedGirl**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
